The invention relates to a discharge device for a single medium or multiple media, each of which may be powdery, liquid, pasty, gaseous or the like and provided, more particularly, for pharmaceutical, cosmetic or similar applications. The dispenser is held single handedly and thereby actuated by the fingers of one hand for discharge. The dispenser is made totally of plastic material or injection molded parts so that the media do not come into contact with any metal parts. The dispenser is designed for assembly to one or more medium reservoirs or may be formed with this reservoir means as a unit which is separable only by destruction.
Two or more slidable or flowable media may be conveyed or discharged by the dispenser during a single discharge event or simultaneously with the media being mixed either inside of, or outside of, the device. As a first medium, a non-gaseous medium is provided and, as a second medium, a highly volatile medium, particularly gas or air, is provided, which has a neutral chemical behavior relative to the first medium and particularly promotes its flow. Each medium may be separated from a reservoir prior to discharge in a dosed amount and then discharged. Repeated discharge events are possible by returning the dispenser to its initial position after discharge. The reservoir and the dosing chamber may form a single space which is intended exclusively for emptying so that the dispenser can only expel one single dose. The respective medium chamber can be varied in volume as a pressure chamber to propel the medium out of the chamber to the medium outlet. The stored or dosed amount of medium may also be contained in a capsule to be inserted in the dispenser.